Vocational rehabilitation specialists are oftentimes required to evaluate the vocational capabilities or disabilities of an individual subsequent to the individual being injured or having suffered certain health problems. At other times, such evaluations may occur as an ongoing effort to increase productivity by matching a worker's physical capabilities with a particular job requirement. In many instances such evaluations are hampered by a lack of objective criteria upon which the specialist can appraise the worker's vocational capabilities. To meet this need, certain test devices have been offered for use by the specialist. The known devices are exceedingly complex and prohibitively expensive for the average practitioner.
Furthermore, the known devices are not readily transported. Therefore, a need exists for a low cost portable device which can serve as an objective test bed upon which a worker's capabilities can be accurately evaluated.